So Close, Yet So Far
by 1Dlovver
Summary: Sebastian has developed feelings for a certain bionic girl, but knows that it's a hopeless case- she will never feel the same way. A talk with his other bionic friends leads to him learning new things about his crush and why her brothers are so protective of her. One-shot (Takes please sometime before Bionic Rebellion)


**So Close, Yet So Far**

He was staring at her again and he was very well aware of that. He couldn't help it, she was pretty and he knew he wasn't the only one in the academy who thought that. What wasn't there to like? She had long, chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A nice smile and luscious pink lips, that seemed very kissable. Even her name was pretty, Bree Davenport.

It wasn't really until he and his bionic brothers and sisters came to the academy, that he really took notice to her. In the beginning she had just been like any other girl he had ever met, boring. But soon he learned that she was different. A very good different that is.  
Bree cared for her family and especially her two brothers and even though they seemed to be picking on her most of the time, he could see that they cared for her as well. Boring was the opposite to what she was because she always made him laugh with all her witty comments or her random outburst whenever she got frustrated. She was so much more than " the robot girl with super speed" and because of that he liked her. A lot.

Sebastian was still staring at the brunette when Chase, her younger brother, walked up to her. The siblings started talking and moments later, out of nowhere, he was met with an ice cold stare. Of course, with Chase's abilities, it was quite hard to be discreet and go unnoticed. The guy noticed everything, nothing got passed him. Sebastian knew that Chase wasn't very fond of him and because of that, was very protective of his sister. The boy would never admit it to anyone, but Chase's glares and stares always sent chills down his spin and sometimes he even felt a bit intimidated by it. So, he always made sure to defend himself the best he could. That was probably one of the reasons to why they argued so much, because that was the only way Sebastian knew how to defend himself, by fighting back, either verbally or physically.

" You do realize you'll never get her, right?" One of his friends, S-29 or Cory as he was now called, questioned from beside him. Sebastian quickly looked to the side. He hadn't even noticed his friend approach.  
" Yes I know that" Sebastian said bitterly, letting out a sigh in defeat. He had acknowledged that fact long ago and Cory wasn't exactly the first one to tell him that either. During his time at the Academy he had heard it at least a dozen of times already. He was sure they knew he knew and yet they kept telling him as is they were all trying to remind him. It really was annoying.  
" They are very protective of her, aren't they?" Cory asked looking over at the three laughing siblings. It seemed as if Adam had joined them during the moment Cory and him had been talking. Sebastian didn't respond and only kept his eyes on the three bionic siblings. The answer was obvious anyways and he didn't feel like answering.  
" Yes they are, but they have their reasons" Bob's voice was heard and both the teenagers spun around, turning their heads side to side looking for the boy. Until finally they found the younger boy floating in the air above their heads.  
" And what reasons could that be?" Cory challenged, rolling his eyes at the chubby boy. Bob landed on the desk in front of them and sat down.  
" I asked Adam once. He told me something about Bree making some huge mistakes because she is too easily influenced by other people" The blonde boy told them and Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What could Bree possibly have done to make them so protective?  
" what does that mean?" Sebastian demanded. He really wanted to know.  
" I'm not very bright, but if I had to guess what he meant, I'd say she's the type that tries to run of as soon as she sees something better than what she already has and doesn't think it through" Bob said with a shrug.  
" Still not getting it" Cory interjected.  
" What he means is, and I'm going to give you an example here. Let's say she had this friend that tells her all this cool thing he or she can do; Bree then wants to do the same thing and does not think of how it will affect the rest of her family" Sebastian explained and looked over at Bob who seemed to either be thinking or trying to remember something important.  
" Now that you say it like that, I think I do remember what happened" He finally said.  
" tell us. Promise we won't tell" Sebastian urged.  
" Please. That's like code for; _I am so telling_ " Bob scoffed.  
" seriously" The other two said in union.  
" Okay. A couple of months back, Bree signed up for this abroad studying program in Australia and Mr. Davenport didn't let her go because it would get too difficult with the missions and everything. She was bionic after all. Anyways, she didn't give up there and tried with different options, anything to get out of the house and met people from school. Adam said that all she ever talked about was how much she wanted to be a normal teenager" Bob told them, taking a small breathing pause.  
" When she didn't get what she wanted and Mr. Davenport kept denying her requests, she sort of accused him of controlling her life. One day he was taking their chips out to... upgrade them or something, I don't remember. The idea of being a normal teen caused egoistic thoughts to form and in all her anger, she began to protest and yell until she grabbed a coffee mug that was standing on the desk and smashed her chip into pieces. She destroyed their team and they were almost unable to fix the chip again" Bob finished and Sebastian was confused. It didn't sound like the girl he had a crush on, or maybe he just didn't want to think of her as such a person. Why put flaws on something already flawless? Also, that didn't exactly explain why her brothers looked after her as if they were her nannies. He looked over at Cory for answers, but his friend looked just as clueless.  
" So they are protective of her because they want to save their own butts?"  
" No. Adam says they are protective because they don't want her to do something drastic and leave them behind to pick up the pieces. Besides, they are a team and they need to stick together, through thick and thin"  
" And that wasn't even the first time she did something egoistic like that. There was one time she put her brothers in danger because of some art guy she had a crush on" Bob blurted out randomly.  
" I don't think she does it because she is egoistic. I think she's a girl with very big dreams that can't become reality just yet" Sebastian told them, thinking Bob was taking it too far. He really believed that she hadn't done it because she didn't care for anyone else, no. She was caring, he had seen it. And she wasn't egoistic because she put family first, he had seen that too.  
He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the chubby boy leaving. It was only Cory left. They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking through what they had just learned about the bionic girl.  
" After all of this you still like her?" Cory suddenly asked.  
" Yes I do, but..." Sebastian trailed off and let out another sigh.  
" Her heart belongs to someone else. I don't know who yet and I might never get to know, but one thing I'm sure of is that it will never be me or any of the other boys on this academy." He finished. Cory gave him a sympathetic look and gave him a pat on the shoulder before standing up from his seat. Sebastian forced a smile to reassure his friend that he was okay.

Then it was only him left.

Just as he stood up to leave, he saw Bree turning her head in his direction. They stared at each other for a moment and then she flashed him that gorgeous smile of her's before turning back to her brothers. Sebastian didn't get to smile back, she had turned away too quickly for him to react. Although that hadn't stopped the grin that had formed on his lips. She still noticed him. Walking away, he glanced at her one last time before making a turn around the corner. Sebastian had never had this kind of feelings for anyone before and even if they had flirted from time to time, he knew that she didn't want anything serious. It was really frustrating and even heartbreaking to know that something he wanted and maybe even needed, was so close and yet so far.

 **A/N: So this was a random one-shot I wrote awhile back and even though I don't particularly ship this pairing, the way Sebastian and Bree acted towards one another in the beginning of season 4 really inspired me. Oh and Bob shows a new more mature side of him- which is very unusual and is very unlikely to actually happen ;)**

 **Plus, I haven't posted anything on here for a very long time, but I'm planning on starting again...Anyways, I really hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
